


Haldol Haze

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e16 God Johnson, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: For a brief while, Lucifer really believed that this God Johnson was his father.
Kudos: 18





	Haldol Haze

For a brief while, Lucifer really believed that this God Johnson was his father. And in the midst of the Haldol haze, hearing the words he had always wanted to hear, Lucifer felt the divine peace for the first time in aeons.

The Detective asked how he was, and he wasn’t even bluffing (though the drugs might have made him slightly more candid) when he told her it was the best he’d ever felt. Even Johnson’s rapid personality change just prompted confusion and the realization about the belt buckle. But the bliss lasted.

It wasn’t until Chloe had arranged for a patrol officer to drive him back to Lux that Lucifer escaped her radius and quickly sobered up. And then, like a knife in the gut, the words that had so pleased him earlier came rushing back in their full context.

_”I am sorry. I truly am. And I am proud of you, Samael. I am proud of the man you’ve become!”_

Lucifer had never believed his father would ever speak to him again, let alone apologize. And to say he was _proud_ of him… If only Lucifer could blame all of his feelings on the Haldol.

Well, maybe he could. Certainly if he wasn’t loaded to the gills he would have realized at the time that Johnson couldn’t have been his father after all. His real father would never say those things to him.

But despite knowing that, in the moment and on the drugs, Lucifer had _believed_.

Which made the letdown even worse. Lucifer had come to grips with hating his father, but loving him again... That was more painful than anything he had felt since his Fall.


End file.
